User talk:Saad safa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duel Masters (Show) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 2010-11-02T02:01:07 Images and Image names For the DM sets, I have the images ready for upload, and will have the missing galleries up within the week or so. While I thank you for putting the images up, if you havent already please read the Guide to Editing the Duel Masters Wiki on how to name the cards. You were close, but rather then "dm28-s05.jpg, it should be "dm28-s5.jpg". And rather then "dm28-01", or even "dm28-001", it should just be "dm28-1.jpg". * And before I forget, those images are way too small as well, I try to only upload them if they are at least regular card size only. ** You are getting close to card names, but not quite. Rather then the "File:Dm-24-72.jpg", "File:Dm 24-70.jpg" and "File:Dm 24 69.jpg" that you recently did... the correct links would be "dm24-72.jpg", "dm24-70.jpg" and "dm24-69.jpg". You would be hard-pressed to find a picture that I dont have already with http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:OCG_Card_Set_Galleries now done. (Until DM-38/DMC-66 cards are released). Yami Michael 17:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yami Michael 08:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Duel Masters Flash For now, any of the episode info can put into the talk page for it Talk:Duel Masters Flash. A lot of it needs to be cleaned up first before being put right into the articles. Yami Michael 23:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Tradecardsonline You should join Trade cards online where can find more beautiful cards of duel masters. If you join tco then give my user a reference. thanks. -SOUMIK * What are you on about? What cards does this wiki not have? I might not have finished some of dm26 and 28, but we have more pictures and cards then TCO does. Not to mention using images for each version of card from each set. (Nothing against TCO, but its true)Yami Michael 18:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) TCO Don't forget the main thing is the game and on TCO everybody can play this game in online unfortunately we can not do it in wiki. So TCO is one step ahead of wiki so this guys should join TCO. Cross Episodes Just a few things to have the pages cleaner, and so some episodes dont link to cards such as Bolshack NEX soon. Until I can clean up the translations, I would rather they not be put in each episode page, as none of them really make any sense except for the character names. Posting the weekly combo is fine though. A page such as "Curse" should be done as "Duel Masters Cross: Curse", that way each episode is easier to find in the search. Now what I do need put into the actual page is a short sentence about what number episode it is, like " is the ??th episode in the Duel Masters Cross season of the anime." Each page also needs 2 different categories added, "Duel Masters (TV)" and "Duel Masters Cross". Yami Michael 22:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop Google Translating Episodes. If you can find screencaps, fine. But please stop Google Translating everything. You're making the Wikia look bad. Can You Do Me A Favor? Extend the Duel Masters Charge episode boxes to 52, because there are 52 episodes. No, in fact make it 53, because the first Duel Masters movie takes place during Charge. Also, can you get rid of the Duel Masters season 1.5 section in the series 1 episode list? Since it was an American-made production I think it's only fair to give it it's own section and not just shove it into series 1 episode list. Thanks. Backgrounds Please, no backgrounds. They have no use on the wiki, there is s enough pictures I need to clean up already. Yami Michael 10:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I Tried to be Nice... Dude, fucking STOP with the episodes. Don't even edit them anymore. You're doing more harm than you are good. Just stop. If you're going to do ANYTHING, just leave the episode translations in Japanese. Thank you. Mind Telling Me What This Is? http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Duel_Masters_Cross:_Episode_Listing I translated all the Cross episodes correctly, and then you went back, got rid of mine, and used the fake Google Translations? Why? EDIT: WAIT. Forgive me. I'm really sorry. I thought I did the Cross episodes, but I actually did the Cross Shock ones. Really sorry for that outburst. Yeah Just stop. I try to keep this wiki as english and clean as possible, but now its just a gigantic mess. Just stop making pages for a while. Yami Michael How Am I Supposed to Translate the Stuff You Keep Google Translating? I don't know where you're getting the original Japanese text from. But don't worry, when I do, I'll be sure to delete and fix the amazing and spectacular Google Translations. Delete the DM Lengthy Page Those are just side-story manga. Just Thought You Should Know... I've translated all the Zero Duel Masters episodes and am working on Duel Masters Flash now.